De Sims 4/Patch 34
De 34ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 2 juni 2016. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.19.28.1010 voor de PC en 1.19.28.1210 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hallo Simmers! Ik hoop dat jullie een fijn weekend achter de rug hebben! Er gaan wat dingen veranderen... dus laten we meteen aan de slag gaan. Wat hebben we voor nieuws? Enorme wijzigingen in Creëer-een-Sim: Er zijn nu nieuwe mogelijkheden beschikbaar voor het creëren of aanpassen van je Sims. Deze mogelijkheden bieden uitgebreide opties om de stijl en het verhaal van je Sims vorm te geven. Deze opties heb je helemaal zelf in de hand en de game zal zelfstandig niet jouw Sims gaan veranderen. Dit gaat dus over meer middelen die je ter beschikking zult hebben, zodat je de middelen uit kunt kiezen die je nodig hebt en de rest links kun laten liggen. Maar wat zijn precies die nieuwe hulpmiddelen en opties die nu in Creëer-een-Sim beschikbaar zijn? Geslacht aanpassen Er is een nieuwe knop 'Geslacht aanpassen' onder de knoppen voor het selecteren van een geslacht. Hiermee open je een paneel met mogelijkheden waarmee je de details van de op dat moment weergegeven Sim kunt aanpassen. Deze opties zijn specifiek voor de huidige Sims die bewerkt worden. Hiermee kun je de bouw van de Sim aanpassen (om te bepalen of de Sim een mannelijke of vrouwelijke bouw heeft), waar je Sim naar het toilet gaat en of ze wel of niet zwanger kunnen worden*. *Kinderen hebben geen toegang tot deze opties. Tieners wel, maar ondanks dat ze een voorkeur voor zwangerschap in kunnen stellen, moeten ze wachten tot ze jongvolwassen zijn om actief te worden op dat vlak. Steminstellingen Sims hebben nu toegang tot alle zes de Simstemmen en daarmee het bereik van de beschikbare audiomogelijkheden uitbreiden. Kledingfilters Alle* onderdelen in Creëer-een-Sim (bovenkant, onderkant, accessoires, kapsels, schoenen... alles) zijn nu beschikbaar voor beide geslachten. Door filters te gebruiken onder de optie voor kledingkeuze kun je kiezen wat je wilt weergeven/verbergen, afhankelijk van mannelijke en vrouwelijke tags. Als je de catalogusfilters nog niet kent, dan kun je die vinden boven de onderdelencatalogus (zoals bovenkant of onderkant), door op het driehoekje te klikken (bij het pijltje zal 'Filterpaneel openen' staan). Hiermee heb je toegang tot een enorm uitgebreide catalogus. Door bijvoorbeeld beide filters onder bovenkant te selecteren, krijg je bijna dubbel zoveel kleding te zien als voorheen (als je alles bij elkaar optelt in de verschillende categorieën, kom je uit op bijna 700 nieuwe onderdelen die beschikbaar zijn). *We hadden bijna 100% dekking voor alle onderdelen, maar sommige onderdelen bleken lastig te zijn om verschillende redenen. We hebben ervoor gekozen om spelers toegang te geven tot meer, in plaats van een 'perfecte score'. Laat het ons weten als je tegen problemen aanloopt. Hoe zit het met Sims die ik al heb gemaakt? Hierboven heb ik al vermeld dat deze opties beschikbaar zijn voor het aanpassen van Sims, alsmede voor het creëren van Sims. Om precies te zijn: als je Sims bewerkt via 'Huishouden bewerken' op de kaart, of wanneer je op een kledingkast klikt en de nieuwe optie 'Andere Sim' kiest, heb je vanaf nu toegang tot veel bewerkingsmogelijkheden die voorheen niet beschikbaar waren voor Sims waar je mee speelde. Zo is het nu mogelijk om het geslacht, de vorm van het lichaam en gezicht aan te passen en de opties voor het geslacht te veranderen. We hebben ook de mogelijkheid om tatoeages toe te voegen of te verwijderen beschikbaar gemaakt in alle menu's voor Creëer-een-Sim (inclusief 'Outfit plannen'). Er valt een heleboel te experimenteren met deze uitgebreide mogelijkheden binnen Creëer-een-Sim en ik hoor graag wat jullie... O, wacht even; we zijn nog niet klaar. Veranderingen in verlichting: Voor spelers die tijdens het spelen hun lichtinstellingen op heel hoog hebben staan (in het menu 'Opties' op het tabblad 'Beeld'), dan zie je een verbetering van de manier waarop de zon (en maan) door de ramen naar binnen schijnen. Verder hebben we ook een aantal problemen opgelost. Algemene problemen... *Je kunt nu lekker aanschuiven! Jazeker, je kunt een tafel aan een stoel bevestigen, terwijl je voorheen de stoel aan de tafel moest bevestigen. **De groene grensrand zal vanaf nu de blauwdrukken van beide voorwerpen bevatten. ***Eh... blauwdruk bedoel ik. *Rekeningen die voorheen als een onbekende envelop werden weergegeven in de inventaris van je Sims, zullen nu weergegeven worden als rekeningen wanneer je er met de muis overheen beweegt. *Met opruimacties kun je nu ook plasjes opruimen. **En nu gaan we zonder reden ever over plasjes filosoferen: ***Plonzen in de plasjes, plezier alom. ***Opruimen is minder leuk; het is zelfs stom. ***Maak pasjes in de plasjes maar pas wel een beetje op. ***''Er was eens een plas in het midden van de klas. Dat heeft verder niets te betekenen, maar het rijmt wel. Met je jasje in het plasje.'' *Sims die geen familie zijn, kunnen nu ook de gemoedstoestand 'In veiligheid gebracht' krijgen als een kind of baby vanwege verwaarlozing opgehaald wordt, afhankelijk van de relatie en de afstand tot de actie. *De gemoedstoestand 'In veiligheid gebracht' zal nu de juiste reden weergeven. **De reden zal niet klinken alsof hij afkomstig is van je schoonmoeder: 'Zo zo, dus ze hebben je je kind afgenomen? Was je vergeten om hem te eten te geven? Weet je nog wel hoe hij heet? Mij hoef je niets vertellen over te weinig plek in huis... Wat is dit nou helemaal voor gezin?' *De impuls 'Omhelzen' is niet meer flirterig, maar blij. *Sims moeten nu wachten tot de jarige alle kaarsjes uit heeft geblazen en kunnen pas daarna een stuk SimCity Cheesecake pakken. **Dat doet me denken aan die keer dat ik mijn eten opschepte voordat de moeders dat deden op Moederdag. Dat was een foutje... ***Nu vast ik liever. *Doodsbloemen maken nu ook deel uit van de actie 'Alles oogsten'. **Ze zullen niet langer meer genegeerd worden omdat ze er zo dood uitzien! *De standaard naam voor het Levensboek is niet meer 'Dit is sci-fi-boek één'. Het is nu gewoon het Levensboek. *Foodies zullen niet meer de gemoedstoestand 'Teleurstellend drankje' krijgen nadat ze drankjes opdrinken die ze in de winkel gekocht hebben. **In één pittige recensie stond: 'Na honderd Jeugddrankjes gedronken te hebben, kan ik dit zogenaamde drankje niet voor consumptie aanbevelen. Anderhalve ster.' *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat licht op onjuiste verdiepingen weer werd gegeven. Als lampen op een lager gelegen verdieping werden geplaatst, kon het licht door hoger gelegen verdiepingen met glazen deuren schijnen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor de game jouw zwangere Sim opdroeg om push-ups te doen (via de impulsen), om je vervolgens op je kop te geven omdat je jouw zwangere Sim push-ups liet doen. **Een dergelijke dialoog zul je niet vaak meemaken... ***('Doe 20 push-ups!' ***'Waarom heb je net 20 push-ups gedaan; weet je dan niet dat je zwanger bent?!' ***'Doe nog maar 20 push-ups!' *Sims kunnen niet meer de gemoedstoestand Comfortabel of Oncomfortabel krijgen door op het randje van het zwembad te zitten. **Het is niet te hard, niet te zacht, maar precies goed. Helemaal prima dus. *Sims met de eigenschap 'Heeft een hekel aan kinderen' krijgen nu een gelukkige gemoedstoestand bij een negatieve zwangerschapstest... **...of is dat dan dus een positieve test? Als ze niet van kinderen houden en niet zwanger blijken te zijn, dan is dat positief... toch? *We hebben een probleem opgelost waarbij licht door stukken plafond heen kon schijnen. Als het goed is zie je geen licht meer door plafonds lekken. **Als licht kan lekken, kan het dan ook druppelen? *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor Sims de upgrade 'Rustgevende stralen' niet meer konden uitvoeren op Prinses Cordelia's Badkuip. *Sims zullen niet meer hersteld worden als ze proberen een tosti op te roepen terwijl ze iets met beide handen vasthouden. **Herstellen kun je beter niet op een lege maag doen. Herstellen is niet voor iedereen. Als jij of een van je naasten een wazige blik heeft na het herstellen, dan kun je maar beter zo snel mogelijk een interactie in de wachtrij zetten. *Schilderijen op een ezel zullen niet meer uit de huishoudinventaris worden gehaald wanneer de kavel gedraaid wordt, of de ruimte waar het schilderij in staat verplaatst of gedraaid wordt. *Sims kunnen nu spullen kopen uit de Luiskoude Vriezer wanneer ze een winkelkavel van een niet speelbaar personage bezoeken. Aan het Werk... *De cheat voor het vergroten of verkleinen zal nu op de juiste manier met foto's werken. Maar oma, wat heb je een grote ogen! Beleef het Samen... *Sims krijgen nu alleen de impuls om een kampvuur te ontsteken wanneer er een kampvuur in de buurt is. *De 'Zonnige Zitting' Parkbank - Bloemenversie telt nu mee voor het minimale aantal bankjes voor het bouwen van parken. In de Natuur... *Blijkbaar had de kluizenaar een kluizenaarskloffie dat hij aan moest trekken tijdens zijn kluizenarij. Vanaf nu zal hij dat dan ook dragen. **Al weet ik niet zeker waarom het een kluizenaar iets kan schelen wat de beren hem zien dragen... *Sims krijgen nu niet meer de kans om te herstellen tijdens het annuleren van het roosteren van marshmallows bij een kampvuur, terwijl ze sociaal doen. *Sims die bij het kampvuur zitten, zullen niet meer opstaan om naar een groepsverhaal te luisteren dat aan hen verteld wordt. **Ja, het kan een heel intens verhaal zijn. Maar blijf rustig zitten. Misschien vertel ik je gewoon over een vaartochtje op een rivier, zonder dat er een enge man met een haak in plaats van een hand aan te pas komt. Wellnessdag... *Zwangere Sims kunnen geen modderbad nemen. Ze kunnen nog steeds geen modderbad nemen. Maar als ze nu proberen om een modderbad te nemen, dan zullen we je laten weten dat dit niet mogelijk is. *Sims die mediteren kunnen nu zelfstandig ontdekken dat ze bepaalde vaardigheden hebben, zoals Kruidenkunde, Bakken en Fotografie. *Als je sociaal doet in een stoombad, zul je nu het doel 'Zittend met je afspraakje praten' bereiken tijdens een afspraakje. **Het kan dus flink warm worden. ***Ik houd trouwens van warme broodjes... ****Al heeft dat er niet zoveel mee te maken. ****Maar al die onzin over stoom en warmte herinnert mij eraan hoeveel trek ik heb en een warm broodje zou er wel ingaan. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor de game zwangere Sims opdroeg om yoga te doen (via de impulsen) en je vervolgens op je kop gaf omdat je... Nou ja, dat klinkt bekend, toch? Coole Keukenaccessoires... *IJshoorntjes en -bakjes zullen je nu informeren (door middel van een gele markering) wanneer ze van de kavel verwijderd worden vanwege een bouwactie (bijvoorbeeld wanneer je er een kamer overheen bouwt). Filmavond Accessoires... *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij de Sim die op vakantie was en eerder thuis kwam, of een Sim die spijbelt van school of het werk, niet de mogelijkheid heeft om samen een film te kijken, tot het tijdstip waarop ze normaal gesproken thuis zouden komen. Romantische Tuinaccessoires... *Sims die door middel van de wensput een spook zijn geworden, zullen nu routes afleggen alsof ze daadwerkelijk spoken zijn. Zoals altijd wens ik jullie veel plezier met de Sims. We horen graag van jullie over alle leuke en minder leuke dingen die jullie tegenkomen! -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4